Truth
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Luigi often asked questions, lots of things to him didn't make sense. As to why Mario was always saving Peach? Why did Bowser always try and kidnap her? Why was his brother always playing 'Hero' when they originally just wanted to get back home? And the answer he gets might not be what he expected. That Peach is actually the evil one this whole time.


Luigi often wondered why his brother saved this kingdom? On the day they got here from their world, with no way back, Mario seemed now set on staying here and keeping the princess safe. But why? The younger brother never knew much about the Mushroom kingdom as he was always given the answer they had always been here from the start. He knew even little as to why Bowser was hell bent on kidnapping Peach? These and many more questions came to mind for the green clad plummer on the says Mario was out on his days saving Peach.

Having the mansion he did, he had a vast library, and even had access to the Mushroom Kingdoms library. However most of his books were a lot older, some worn and faded with time, as he kept everything in the original mansion to he cleaned and used. Including all of the books. As to why the Princess didn't just look through these books, well that was because of his high standers in the kingdom.

As his brother was the hero and savoir, Luigi's mansion was never into question as like his brother he was a loyal member of society. Even if said society was only mushrooms. He and his brother were considered official members of the kingdom and thus first class citizens if not Nobel in their own right.

So when Luigi had questions, he didn't just bring it up with Peach as his brother would, he bothered to go a research it for himself.

A book titled, **'The Mushroom Kingdom'** was laid out on the desk. Luigi swiped away at the dust and sneezed a bit as he flipped open the door and looked at the table of context. His index finger ran down stopping at the third line titled _'Mushroom Take Over'_.

Luigi hummed a bit to himself as he turned to that page and got comfortable in the rocking chair Neville has used at lot. Re opening to that page Luigi frowned as he read the words and stared at the words in the thrid paragraph.

'As stated, Goombas have long since been the main inhabitants of this kingdom, before a new princess came along and possessed the people and turned them into Toad like fungus. In this time and era it is believed that these mushrooms now inhabit this land. It is unknown what happened to the true royal family at this time, as me and my family chose to all die together in this house so not to be taken by these fungus. Truly for the sake of yourself do not trust the Toads. - Neville'

Luigi stared at the pages as he flipped back to the introduction and mused to himself, "Mario did start acting off when he and the princess were first alone." he muttered, thinking back. Luigi had to stay back that day as he promised to find a place for them to settle. Mario was alone that day.

"Plus, Neville's death was unknown to me, could it be that he lived during this time?" he asked himself, the only way to know would be to ask the ghosts themselves. Neville was rather reasonable, and they were all under the control of King boo. With the professes knowledge now, ghosts can be nice. Also it might explain why he lives in hiding from the rest of the world, helping not only himself but Bowser Jr also?

"So," Luigi said to himself, "Will the professor know something as well?" he asked as he got up and re shelved the book.

He hoped this wasn't true as it would mean many of things for him, for now he had to act obvious. It seems that the Toad didn't see him as a threat to them, which is why he wasn't infected by them. And he had a feeling that Peach might be the reason he isn't.

Getting up Luigi scooted over to the table and picked up his Gameboy Horror, sending a message to E. Gadd asking if they could have a nice hour or so together as it has been a while.

The professor did trust him alot, after a weird test of riddles and questions in his speech. Luigi just thought at the time he lived alone so long that it was just hi being a bit out of touch. But with this knew knowledge if would make sense. Luigi was happy with the reply he got, and set out to meet with the professor.

 **So me no own this, the idea came form watching Mat Pat videos and such, disregarding Luigi's own for sake of plot.**

 **But yeah Read, and if you want the next chapter Review.**


End file.
